kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne/2009
Tchattez ! talk bubble you do know you dont have to write all that stuff? Instead you just make a template, and call it whatever, mine is (zackfair007) then you put that stuff there. The you write the {(twice)(whatever your template is called)|text= and then this thing (twice)} Sorry, im just trying to save you time. --Zack fair 007 00:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, let me try : Thanks so much, Zack Fair. :D I got it ! Clarkmaster Yeah I've got one but I don't use it much, I only got X and XII and I haven't even finish them yet -Clarkmaster Aint we all better at kh, Im stuck at that dadgum dragon thing before yu rescue yuna from being married-Clarkmaster Sorry, I hate that dragons stone thing, tidus and rikku are gonners the first couple of turns, by the way check this out, the big button-Clarkmaster Wait a second there's more than one!!! It the evil magic carpet from Alddin-Clarkmaster By the way, whose ya favorite FF character (coff Tidus coff) Aaron said "red carpet " didn't he? Could ya guess that mines Tidus-Clarkmaster Well consitering he's younger in kh2 he might of say genie and carpet touring the world, plus tidus is one of the few non-serious main characters in ff A Noob No More :p Hola. the names Saule. Or thats wat you can call me. Any way im new to this page making nonsense so can u help i rele love ur page and talk bubble thingy. You think u can hook me up with that? :) Please and thank you! XSauleX Thanx trois. But uh......how do i open a new page to make my template. hahaha sry like i sed im new to this. :/ Kk the deed is done. after like a billion mistakes lol i made my template thingy...now wat? k sorry 4 the trouble trois. And muchas gracias! (thanx). :) Uhhh well my fave character is either cloud or riku duznt matter. but uhhh how do i finish le talk bubble? K all done sry 4 takin soo long jus had to do sumthin else. k next step. Hello there miss. Hi! Thanks for the warm welcome, Trois, if I can call you that. While I've been pondering about, Ive noticed you, Guardian Soul, and Xiggie all about. And, I have read through your page, and saw that most people will end up calling you Trois...so...Good to meet you, Trois! So...I take it you are on the KH Legacy, too? 20:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) aye! Troisnyx I been hearing you missed me alot so I am back. am sorry I am not on offden but I am back for now look at my page I hope you like it :) XoxoEliskuya2 01:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) your friend thanksEliskuya2 22:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Question de langue Amalia Cool! You hate Hades! I hate him very much, due to him being voiced by James Woods. But I also hate the boy who did the voice of Sora (I rather have one of the Jonas Brothers do his voice work in english). You and I have a few things in commin. Talk to me on my talk page. Thank you, Amalia (talk) 12:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Recorded details I have lots of private reasons why I hate Sora's english voice actor. But I still like his sister, mostly due to her acting on Hannah Montana. At last someone agrees with me about some things. (Amalia) So I guess you speak french. I can only speak english, but I am cuently learning Japanese. Also, my favourite character is Sora. I dislike the one who rejected Sora's question for taking him to Kairi. I once got to 334 hits on a limit with Goofy while in Port Royal (2nd trip, 2nd limit). Have you every got higher with that? Amalia :Since you like the Jak and Daxter series, you should check out their wiki. Amy Cotton 07:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Origin of Nyx Notifications Zexion I've made a note on the Zexion Talk Page. I'll keep my eye on this for now... BebopKate 22:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Seven Wonders Eh heh, thanks for your help. I suck at proof-reading. >< Drake Clawfang 06:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) It Works! Thanks for the Tip! I'll find a pic some other time, but if you want to see it so far, check my page. --ShadowXemnas 13:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Media Xemnas Armor Quote Reaction Commands I would structure it like the Bradygames guide does. I can start adding those and the structure later, if you want.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Keyblades À l’aide ! More Chaos I need help can you go to my page to make my page with like yours but like two colors like black and light purple. your friend Eliskuya2 05:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) good night ;)Eliskuya2 05:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Troisnyxe! I need your help on this page someone is telling me to stop "editing a alot" and I am trying to fix it and he tells me if I don't stop I'll get banned can you talk to this guy right here for me and here is on this page Eliskuya2 23:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) V http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beta_Knight no he is telling me this and its being lame "You know, you really should have a user page. Don't get me wrong, but you edit ''a lot. You could even put something like''" "This page intentionally left blank" Eliskuya2 23:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) no sis. I am telling you I am on that site I give you he is buging the heck out of me and I wish someone to tell that dude to leave me the heck alone!Eliskuya2 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'll work on something for you in retrunEliskuya2 23:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I think someome is helping this guy who buged me now there is a other one who is helping to gang on me T-T keep your eyes opein on that site I give yaEliskuya2 23:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) very well then my friend Eliskuya2 01:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Content Box 'Morning, trois. Hey, uh, since Xig punched Xahno through, I made his page here. However, the content box (you know, that little box to the left of you article that shows all the headings) doesn't show up. Would you know how I can get it to appear? Xahno Talk 14:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) *Still not there...use the link I gave you in my first sentence above and see if you can get it to show the box. *Thanks! Infobox issues Well, actually, what I meant about the box was the info box stating things like weapon, element, home world, etc., but thanks for that. Xelak15 04:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) HeartlessSlayer: heya there, sorry to be a bother but i was wondering if you could help me ^^;. I'm sure as you noticed when I was talking to (BebopKate) that she recommended you to help me set up an image profile for myself. I have still no idea what to do since I'm still new so I was hoping you could help me please ^^. You know like during chats that your image is Aerith and BebopKate's is Daisy Duck? How do I make my own? KHLegacy Issues Legacy Interests Our Organization's name KH Legacy acting up... KHLegacy